


Divide and Conquer

by Twinchy



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Setting: some time between 1.12 - ‘The Kidz are Aiight’ and 1.18 - ‘Hit a Sista Back’
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3358178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinchy/pseuds/Twinchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Challenge Response April/May on <a href="http://www.raisinghellions.com/fiction/index.php">Raising Hell</a>, 'Great Opening Lines': “Finally!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Divide and Conquer

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : The _Dark Angel_ show and characters belong to their respective copyright holders.  
>  The story is mine, however. It’s plainly for fun; I neither sell it nor make money with it.

“Finally!” Logan grabs the bottle of Chardonnay by the neck as if to strangle it for hiding. Another five minutes and Bling would probably have called Max in for help with an immediate search and rescue mission – and inadvertently spoilt his surprise.

He pictured the way one side of her mouth would just lift in the faintest of smiles when she would say something to the extend of ‘ _Canada got too boring for your liking?_ ’… and he himself would try his level best to not let that pang of jealousy sting too much at the look Zack would cast her.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> My gratitude goes out to my awesome beta [twinchaosblade](http://archiveofourown.org/users/twinchaosblade) who makes sense of my stuff, even if I don’t.


End file.
